


something about him

by Anonymous



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Awkward Flirting, Basically Prompto in Cindy's clothing, Fade to Black, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24166825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Gladio never believed in love at first sight, however, he’s starting to believe it as he laid his eyes on the man.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum
Kudos: 48
Collections: Anonymous





	something about him

Of course, on the hottest day ever, the regalia had to break down. Ignis was driving, as always, along the long highway, in the middle of nowhere. Gladio was sitting with Noctis, reading another one of his novels while the other napped away. They were taking the Prince to visit a secluded lake to go fishing when the beloved car started to stall.

“Goddamnit,” Gladio complained, sighing heavily. 

“Well, we are close to Cid’s shop thankfully. As long as you two push we can make it,” Ignis informed them, wiping sweat off his brow.

“Push?” Noctis frowned deeply. “It’s too hot for this.”

“If you want to go fishing, Your Highness,” Gladio started, moving to stand behind the regalia. “You must push.”

“Fine,” Noctis rolled his eyes and moved to help him. “I love the regalia but really? Now?”

“I understand how you feel completely, Noct,” Ignis took the wheel, of course. “Now push.”

After pushing for fifteen, painful, minutes, the three arrived at Hammerhead. They all collapsed when they felt wonderful, cool air hit their bodies as they waited to see Cid.

“Never,” Noctis swallowed. “Again.”

“I agree,” Gladio groaned, cracking his back. “Now, where’s Cid,” looking around the big garage. It’s never this empty.

“I’m sure he’s around somewhere. However, Gladio, would you please wait for him here. I’m going to the shop for some supplies,” Ignis told him, looking very eager to leave.

“Yeah, yeah,” the Shield waved him off.

“I’m coming with,” Noctis yelled, following behind Ignis to the store.

He was left with silence and hot, sticky air. _Where the fuck was Cid?_ He groaned to himself. He was shirtless and he was still burning up in this heat. The door that led into the garage suddenly opened, a man walking out. “Finally, Cid, can you,” Gladio stopped mid-sentence, shocked by the man who actually showed up.

Gladio never believed in love at first sight, however, he’s starting to believe it as he laid his eyes on the man.

The man was wearing a tight, red crop top with a cropped yellow jacket over it, showing off his belly piercing and toned stomach. He had freckles everywhere, Gladio noticed. The man, however, also wore baggy cropped pants, with long boots coming up close to his thigh. He was pretty and very much Gladio’s type. Suddenly, the garage felt hotter. Biting his lip, the Shield looked down and had to stop himself from commenting.

He wondered how good the man would feel under his hands.

“Sorry for the wait! How may I help you,” the man greeted him, looking like the actual sun.

For the first time in forever, Gladio felt nervous. “Um...hello?”

The man frowned, confused. “Hi? Did you need something?”

“Uh, yea! Of course,” Gladio stuttered. _What the fuck this never happened to him before?_ “Our car, um, Prince Noctis’ is here. Cid knows us. Our, the King’s, regalia...”

“Broke down,” the man finished for him, seemingly amused.

“Yeah,” Gladio scratched his hair and looked elsewhere. The man’s eyes are too pretty to look at.

“Well, Cid is busy with paperwork, but I’ve always been good with my hands,” the man winked and Gladio flustered. “I’ll be helping out for the day. My wonderful co-worker, Cindy, is out picking up supplies.”

“I’m very okay with that, uh.”

“Prompto,” he introduced himself with a salute. “Prompto Argentum.”

“Gladio.”

“Well, Gladio. Let me check out this car,” and is Gladio delusional, or did that sound flirty?

“So, where were you headed,” Prompto asked, leaning over the regalia to check its engine. His backside also looked amazing and he did have freckles there as well...

Gladio glanced away, crossing his arms. “Was going to take the Prince fishing. He loves it,” Gladio informed. “But of course, the regalia broke down.”

“Man, that sucks.”

“Well, it’s not so bad with you. Here,” Gladio internally slapped himself for such a lame flirt.

Prompto, thankfully, laughed. “I suppose so. I can also say I’m pretty lucky. Hot days must bring hot guys.”

_He’s flirting back?!_

Feeling confident again, “Have you been working here long? I’ve never seen you.”

Prompto moved away from the engine, moving to wipe his hands off. “I started here like a month ago now! I had to do something after high school so here I am.”

“I know we just met but you fit pretty well here.”

Prompto smiled sweetly and Gladio officially made it his mission to see it again.

“I can see you laughing, Noct,” Ignis said, handing gil over to the cashier.

“Oh, it’s nothing Iggy. It’s just Gladio is flirting again,” Noctis chuckled, wiping away a tear as he watched Gladio talk to the mechanic.

“Again?”

“Yes, but this time...he looks serious.”

A while later, the regalia was working well again. “And that’s that! Everything should run smoothly now,” Prompto said, wiping off his hands.

“Nice, thank you,” Gladio beamed and then got nervous again. “So, Prompto,” he started to say, only to sigh disappointingly once he saw Ignis and Noctis coming over.

“I can see the regalia looks well,” Noctis commented as Ignis placed the supplies in the regalia’s backseat.

“Your Highness,” Prompto shouted, bowing awkwardly.

“No need. Call me Noct.”

“Well, while it would be good to talk to you longer Prompto. We must get going,” Ignis said, starting up the car. “Thank you.”

“Of course, dude! Come again soon,” Prompto got closer to Gladio. “See you soon, Gladdy,” Prompto pressed a kiss on the man’s cheek, making him blush. “Bye now!” He waved them away and rushed back to the garage, away from the heat.

“So, that mechanic-“

“Just drive, Iggy,” Gladio grunted, a hot flush on his cheeks.

It was only a few days later after he met Prompto. This time, Gladio visited Hammerhead alone. He couldn’t keep his mind off of him and he didn’t get the chance to get the boy’s phone number. He just hoped he would get to speak to Prompto longer this time.

After pulling his motorcycle over to the side, Gladio tried to calm his nerves as he walked into the garage.

While he debated ideas to explain why he’s at Hammerhead, someone shouted at him, quite excited. “Gladdy!”

Then there were arms wrapping around his middle. Gladio held onto the person’s waist, “Wow, Prompto. I didn’t expect you to be so happy to see me.”

“Of course, I am,” Prompto pursed his lips. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too.”

“And what are you doing here,” Prompto asked, staring intensely as him.

“I said I missed you, didn’t I?” Gladio was very pleased that Prompto has yet to move away. “I just wanted to talk to you again.”

“Oh,” the mechanic said softly. “We have a break room. Cid and Cindy are gone again. We can talk. Alone,” Prompto sounded very suggestive.

“Lead the way,” Gladio coughed into his fist.

Gladio was right. Prompto’s ass felt wonderful in his hands.

**Author's Note:**

> tell me if there's any mistakes!


End file.
